The present disclosure is directed to an improved approach for achieving high-performance light extraction from a Group III-nitride volumetric LED chips. More particularly, disclosed herein are techniques for achieving high-performance light extraction from a Group III-nitride volumetric LED chip using undulated slanted sidewalls and surface roughening.
In making LED chips, improving the performance of light extraction from the material is an important design consideration. In some situations patterning or roughening of certain surfaces can improve light extraction. And, in some situations the materials used in making LEDs (e.g., GaN, Sapphire, SiC) are laser-scribed, laser-shaped and otherwise manipulated during process such that those processes result in shaping and roughening of the surfaces of the LED device and/or surrounding structures. New shaping and roughening techniques are called for in order to achieve high-performance light extraction when using Group III-nitride materials.